regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 01
Recap Introduction It's been 70 years since the Rollplay: Legacy. The Army of Voraci and Oris control much of the continent, people live under oppression and in constant fear. Magic has been outlawed by the Voraci, and all wizards and spellcasters are taken in and boiled without a trial. Children who show magical skills are quickly taken and indoctrinated into the Voraci army. Four powerful generals control the different territories around Solum. Yet there is hope, for a prophecy is known. A child will be born and she will undo everything and free the people from the Voraci, they say. Because of this, Voraci now systematically hunts pregnant women and kills them. But the true child has eluded them, so far. Recommended Reading The recommended reading for this week can be found here. A New Life in Foghaven Foghaven is a small village in the north near the mountains, and it is here that we see our four heroes: Victarian Black, the towns black smith, Jhakri the shaman, Largo Silverheart the visiting thief and Alice the giant woman warrior. They are spending time in the Quail's Feathers tavern, when a woman covered in blood arrives and asks their help in birthing another village woman's child. They agree, and work fast as Voraci's reach has come to Foghaven and Orcs have been sniffing around town for anything unusual. Victarian and Jhakri are present as the child is born, and she is discovered to have the mark of the chosen. The whole town starts to talk about what to do to this, when the party is alerted of a group of orcs approaching the town. They go gear up and meet in front of Victarian's house. The orcs arrive and ask about a child. Victarian calls them into his house and lies that the child is there. The whole party and one of the orcs enter and Victarian quickly dispatches the orc. A battle ensues, where the party slays the rest of the orcs without too much trouble, though Alice gets a nasty cut in her right foot. Jhakri resurrects one of the orcs and they ask him how they knew about a child. The orc spits insults and refers to a traitor amongst the villagers, and is then killed by Victarian. The party realizes they have to leave the village as soon as possible with the child and her mother Karla, and Joseph the innkeeper gives them some items and a map to help them. Largo then suggest they head north, which they do after some pondering. Fleeing into the Forest The party is walking through the forest, as Alice spots an orc on her left following the group. Victarian tries to set a trap for it but fails. Soon they hear a horn blow, and a group of orcs attacks them. Jhakri casts entaglement and traps most of the orcs in place enabling the party to make short work of them. The party spends the night in the forest camping. Next day they go looking for food. Victarian manages to kill some birds and Jhakri finds herbs and some berries. Three days goes by and the group is hungry having eaten lightly. The party soon see a brown bear and her two cubs. As they are hungry the bears are hunted and killed for food for the group. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes